Amor Sobre Cuatro Ruedas
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Nunca hace daño probar algo nuevo, y Madara lo sabe. Sexo en el auto. *MadaDei, Lemon*


**··D****isclaim****er: **Si fuera por mí, Madara y Deidara me pertenecen, pero desgraciadamente nop.

**··A****claració****n:** MadaDei, Universo Alterno, Yaoi Lemon. No es un song fic completo, solo tome 3 o 4 frases, como poema xD, 95% es narración. (Soy mala para los porcentajes) Auspiciado por el grupo "La Noche-Amor Sobre Cuatro Ruedas."

Ayuda especial de mi nueva Beta MaliciadoUrden.

Dedicado a Mary (bijutsu-tobidei-chan)

¡Disfruten! Te lo dice… La Noche, tarartarara…

* * *

**A**mor **S**obre **C**uatro **R**uedas

"_La noche esta tibia, hoy saldré contigo"_

Dentro del coche hace bastante calor. Suficiente como para que Deidara esté sudando ligeramente y Madara tan cómodo como en su casa. Deidara quiere bajar la ventana, al menos para que entre un poco de aire, pero así le daría un triunfo más a Madara que ahora lo está mirando con esa sonrisa tan odiosa e irresistible. Con el cabello oscuro cayéndole sobre la frente, Madara inclina su cuerpo hacia el asiento del copiloto. Deidara puede leer sus intenciones con toda claridad, pero aún así se queda quieto dejando que Madara descaradamente atraiga su boca a la suya, lento y con lujuria.

Las manos de Deidara se mantienen cerradas encima de sus piernas, apretadas y tensas pero aún así no deja de corresponder el beso. No siente nerviosismo, lo que sucede es que nunca han hecho esto en un auto y menos de noche en pleno y sofocante verano, con los cristales hasta arriba. Es algo incómodo.

Madara se inclinó aún más. Incómodo entre el volante y los cambios, tratando de maniobrar para llegar a Deidara. Todo el tiempo sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos azules. Sintiéndose cada vez más frustrado por el poco espacio y queriendo tener sus labios sometidos a los suyos. A pesar de que la idea de probar en el auto fue suya lo que desea ahora es tener a Deidara diciéndole cuan pervertido es, escuchando su voz jadeante aumentando su ego. Con esto bien claro en mente, la falta de espacio pasó a un segundo plano.

Con impaciencia, queriendo atrapar los deliciosos e insolentes labios de Deidara bajo los suyos, inconscientemente sus brazos rodearon el cuello de su amante, acortando la poca distancia, solo unos miserables centímetros.

Entre besos y caricias prorrumpían en quejidos involuntarios y apasionados, llevados por la complicidad total de la escasez de oxígeno, y para completar el escenario, las ventanas cerradas.

Deidara, abandona por un instante el beso solo para que este se haga más profundo. El afán de sentir los labios y la lengua de su amante en la suya, degustar cada movimiento intercambiado, la saliva mezclándose entre ellos, era el pecado renacido. Al final, Madara, enardecido gracias al permiso ofrecido, introduce la lengua en las profundidades de su boca. Justo lo que deseaba, se regodea lleno de astucia, Deidara se encuentra perdido entre sus besos…

"_Y tranquilamente, te beso despacio"_

Los labios de ambos están de un oscuro tono carmesí, inflamados. Madara separó los suyos de los de Deidara, recorriendo desde el último punto de su boca deteniéndose en el esbelto cuello, humedeciéndolo con su lengua.

—Ah…—Deidara gime entre besos. Bendita esa lengua y su gran experiencia. Su poder de alzarlo hasta las estrellas. No. Más lejos aún.

Madara recorre sus hombros con los labios, poco a poco depositando pequeñas mordeduras que no dañan la fina piel del cuello. Sin embargo, las succiona con firmeza, dejándole marcas rojizas, como prueba de su paso. Marcando su propiedad. Desde los hombros hacia arriba, hasta volver a la boca. Degustándola.

Aún así no estaba totalmente sobre él. La mitad de su cuerpo aun yacía entre su asiento y el volante. Incómodo y poco conveniente, pero solucionable. Solo debía dejar que las cosas fluyeran ahora dejando el turno a sus manos, algo frías a pesar del calor que bajan del rostro de Deidara y se deslizan por debajo de su fina. Sintió a Deidara estremecerse bajo sus caricias y decidió ir a por todas.

"_Me voy a mover despacio, para salir del volante"_

Solo por un instante aparta sus labios. —Deidara, es incomodo. Déjame inclinar tu asiento o el mío.

—No, por mí está bien. —luego de pronunciar la última frase, Deidara sonrió y tomando la iniciativa pasó una pierna por encima de Madara y se sentó a horcajadas encima del Uchiha rodeando su cuello otra vez con sus brazos.

Acortó la distancia entre sus labios hasta que sólo los separaban unos centímetros. Cerrando lentamente sus ojos, eléctricos en la oscuridad susurró:

—Cuando estoy contigo, nunca estoy incómodo, uhn...

Dicho esto, volvió a besarlo apasionadamente. Madara, luego de sonreír para sus adentros, le correspondió gustoso, deslizando sus dedos por la suave y nívea piel de su amante. Primero acarició suavemente con la yema de sus dedos el pecho del rubio, luego y sin prisas, se deslizaron hacia atrás recorriendo el contorno de su columna vertebral. Deidara se estremeció al contacto de sus tibias manos sobre su cuerpo, y aquello lo hizo aumentar el insoportable calor reinante en la reducida estancia.

Sin objetar más nada, sacó sus manos de dentro de su camisa y comenzó a desabotonar con una tortuosa lentitud aquella prenda, mientras seguía besando, mordiendo y lamiendo su cuello. Deidara gemía de vez en cuando, notando la caliente saliva del Uchiha adherida a su piel.

Mientras tanto, el mayor se concentraba en la tarea de abrir uno a uno los pequeños botones y todo con una provocativa lentitud. Deidara soltó un suspiro de disgusto y miró a su amante con el entrecejo fruncido. El Uchiha sólo sonrió al ver su desesperación y procedió a, casi arrancar la camisa del rubio.

Luego pasó su húmeda lengua por su pecho, notando como Deidara temblaba bajo sus atenciones y en su rostro aparecía ese delicioso sonrojo de puro éxtasis que volvía loco a Madara. Su lengua llegó hasta uno de sus pezones, el izquierdo, pasándola concienzudamente una y otra vez sobre el rosado botón, mientras masajeaba el derecho con la otra mano. La respiración de Deidara era cada vez más rápida y entrecortada y sus gemidos eran cada vez más audibles. Sentía puro placer recorrer cada célula de su cuerpo.

—Ah... a-ah... —gemía sin parar, notando como Madara dejaba aquella deliciosa tortura para seguir bajando con su boca hacia llegar a la línea de sus pantalones. Clavando su oscura mirada en los ojos azules de su amante, pidiendo permiso con gestos y no palabras. En silencio. El menor asintió, y respiró profundamente. Madara sonrió y comenzó a quitar el pantalón junto con la ropa interior, sin embargo era nada menos fácil en el comprimido interior de un auto. Deidara intentó moverse pero milagrosamente, desde el ombligo hacia abajo, estaba solamente desnudo. Después vino su turno. Solo bajo la cremallera del pantalón, y sacó su ya erecto miembro. Sin esperar más caricias o explicaciones, Deidara se sentó nuevamente sobre sus piernas. Hundiendo dentro de la salida anal, el miembro.

— ¡Ahh-ah! ¡Ah, d-duele, uhn! ¡Ah! —se quejo un segundo después el rubio, mientras se movía frenéticamente de un lado a otro, intentando buscar un postura más cómoda, durante bastantes minutos.

El aludido sonrió a pesar de que también se sentía muy incómodo.

—Te lo dije... —respondió, disminuyendo levemente la rapidez de las embestidas. —, pero tú eres muy necio y no me haces caso.

Deidara hizo un mohín y apretó los ojos, intentando que la molestia se pasara. Pero no sucedía. Ni sucedería si seguía con su empeño.

A él no le gustaba ceder, pero en esa situación no se encontraba con muchas ganas de discutir.

"_Y te sigo insinuando que de aquí en adelante es muy complicado"_

—De acuerdo... Tú ganas, uhn. —se rindió. Madara sonrió, complacido y se dispuso a inclinar el asiento del copiloto. Acto seguido, lo recuestó, y él se colocó encima del desnudo cuerpo. Levantó las piernas que antes rodeaban sus caderas. Se sacó la camisa que llevaba puesta, y se bajó aun más el pantalón. Y lo penetró.

Deidara soltaba un gemido tras otro al ritmo de sus embestidas

—Mm~… Mucho mejor… ¿cierto?

—E-eres... bastardo, uhn.

Al instante lo silenció con un lujurioso beso, sin cesar sus movimientos. Aunque fuera sin el permiso del rubio, introdujo la lengua con todo lo que tenía.

"_Con el asiento inclinado, con lo vidrios empañados"_

Mientras que los movimientos no se detenían, el calor era insoportable, parecía no haber oxigeno para poder respirar. Si ellos siguen con esto, morirán asfixiados, sin duda alguna. ¿Pero qué mejor forma de irse de este mundo?

Ambos cuerpo completamente desnudos como Dios los trajo al mundo. Gotas de sudor resbalaban por la frente de Madara que no pararía ni porque un terremoto se acercara.

— ¿Ves? Te dije que estaríamos más cómodos aquí.

El tono rojizo que siempre aparece cuando pronuncia palabras de doble sentido, enciende sus mejillas. —Uhn… hace mucho calor… —había cambiado el tema, deseaba abrir el vidrio, pero no podía. Tiene el cuerpo fuerte del Uchiha sobre el suyo, si intentara levantarlo, este lo empujaría a donde debe estar, debajo de él.

Las ventanas estaban empañadas. Uno puede dibujar ahí. Desde afuera no se puede ver con claridad ambas siluetas en pleno acto carnal. Vaya suerte. Pero afuera, el coche hacía movimientos extraños. De aquí para allá, desenfrenadamente.

Deidara se apoyó en la ventana, y luego deslizó la mano de regreso sobre el cristal marcado la silueta.

Estaban por llegar a la última fase. Al fin, al placer.

El orgasmo se logró escuchar por cada rincón del caluroso coche, sin salir al ambiente.

Madara se dejó caer sobre el torso del rubio. Bastante cansado. Deidara aprovechó para inclinarse un poco a la ventana y abrir.

Aire… que bien.

"_Fue una noche de pecado"_

Madara soltó unas risillas. Deidara le miró perplejo.

— ¿De qué te ríes, uhn? —preguntó, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Nada, solo… —levantó el rostro, sonriendo con descaro. —, lo que tuvimos que hacer para poder hacerlo.

—Cállate. —dijo firme, y volviéndose a sonrojar. Después de lo ocurrido, se dispusieron a vestirse.

—Deidara, estaba pensando —dijo Madara mientras se abrochaba la camisa. El aludido, se coloca los pantalones en el asiento de atrás. —, no sería mala idea intentarlo en un ascensor. ¿Qué dices?

Como odiaba que le dijera que quería hacerlo en lugares públicos y complicados. Así es, hacerlo en el coche fue idea suya.

— ¡Olvídalo!

___**Fin**_

___**

* * *

**_

**N/A:** ¡¡Ay, me gustó!! Haré una versión KakuHidan, lueguito x3. Madara es tan caliente, lo amo… no tanto como a Hidan.

**[[···Dejen Review's···]]**

**[[···Te lo Dice… La Noche y Jashin sama xD···]]**

**[[···Ayuda a que el Mundo se Yaoise con MadaDeilandia···]]**

**X3**


End file.
